Lingering Melody
by lchisaki
Summary: A fun and exciting Vongola celebration, the usual rowdy fights and an appearance of Mukuro. Complete with aliens, party food and the ghostly memories of a particular woman. Gokudera Birthday Fic, sorry I suck at summaries.


Hi guys, I know I'm supposed to be studying for my exams but I was procrastinating when I suddenly remembered it was Gokudera's Birthday (since my birthday is 3 days apart from his xD). So I decided to write a birthday fic for him, since he is my No.1 favourite character in KHR (2nd being Squalo and Mukuro).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR © (If I did Goku would be even cooler xD)

**Note: **This might be a bit OOC and a little AU and this doesn't contain any pairings. And sorry that this is a bit late :x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ohayoo* Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto," said Tsuna, waving to his two friends walking towards his house.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu*, Jyuudaime!" exclaimed Gokudera happily.

"Osu*, Tsuna!" greeted Yamamoto.

***A.N.- Ohayoo= Good Morning, Ohayoo Gozaimasu= Good morning (used for people they respect), Osu= Yo**

"What have you called us out for today Jyuudaime?" asked Gokudera curiously.

"Dame-Tsuna didn't call you out, I did," replied Reborn, who had appeared out of nowhere and was perched on top of the Sawada Residence's front gate.

"Yo Kozo*! So what are we doing today anyway, it is a Sunday," Yamamoto queried, covered his usual laid back air.

***A.N.- Kozo= Kid (What Yamamoto calls Reborn)**

"Let's wait until everyone arrives before I tell you," Reborn said, chuckling slightly.

After a few more minutes all of the gathered members arrived, this included; Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin and Bianchi.

"Alright now I can explain what we're doing today. Today we will be going out to town as a family activity. All members must participate," Reborn stated, "I will shoot anyone who doesn't."

"Hiiee!" screamed Tsuna, having first-hand knowledge of what Reborn might do.

"Ke, we aren't even a part of this family," grunted Ken.

"Calm down Ken, Mukuro-sama ordered us to come," Chikusa said to the dissatisfied Ken.

"Now, Let's go!" said Reborn, as he hoped onto Bianchi's shoulder.

_**In Namimori Town/Shopping District**_

Once the group arrived at the town Reborn filled them in on the day's activities. It turns out that this might just be a normal day in town afterall. He had organized a movie, shopping, arcade time and lunch. He also noted that around five o'clock, all members have to gather at Yamamoto's sushi shop. The special catch here was that every 'group' had to find a few specific items such as; drinks, snacks and other various objects.

With this the group split up and set off to do some shopping or rather whatever they wanted until lunchtime. Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin ran off to buy some clothes and cake. The Kokuyo gang went off somewhere to buy some snacks. Bianchi and Reborn disappeared somewhere to have some 'alone' time, leaving Gokudera, Ryohei, Tsuna and Yamamoto to buy decorations.

"So what types of decorations do we need Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked, looking around the busy streets.

"Well, I think Reborn mentioned something about aliens?" was Tsuna's feeble reply, wondering how he got dragged into this mess.

"Really? That's great I know just the place!" exclaimed Gokudera, suddenly hyped up by the thought that Reborn had finally accepted his UMA theory.

Unbeknownst to the both of them Yamamoto secretly knew that it was in fact for someone's birthday, but Gokudera being a dense person didn't catch the scent.

"Let's go then," said Yamamoto as they followed Gokudera towards the shopping centre.

_**At Yamamoto's Sushi Shop: 5 o'clock**_

"Well then it seems like not everyone is here yet," said Reborn sitting on the counter of the sushi shop.

"Kyoko-chan and Haru are late," Tsuna said a bit worried. Just as he finished talking Kyoko and Haru stumbled in carrying an extremely large number of bags.

"Sorry we're late. We kind of got caught up in the shopping," apologised Kyoko, setting down her many bags on the floor.

"Now, I would like to…" Reborn started, before faking a large gasp, "Oh dear it looks like I left my stuff at home. Gokudera and Yamamoto, if you don't mind can you go fetch a box I left at home? Also call Mama here."

"Okay!" said Yamamoto as he basically dragged Gokudera out of the shop. As soon as the two disappeared everyone had already been informed by Reborn beforehand about what this day was truly for, Gokudera's Birthday.

"Don't just stand there, get to work!" demanded Reborn.

Everyone immediately headed to work on different tasks. Chrome, Kyoko and Haru were in charge of making some dishes along with Yamamoto's dad. Everyone else started to put up the decorations which had been bought. Even Ken and Chikusa helped with putting up the taller banners. Bianchi, having been banned from cooking, sat next to Reborn at the counter, shouting out orders once in a while. Before long the whole shop was decorated, streamers and banners lined the walls and delicious food filled the tables. Everyone sat down to take a breather and a drink.

Suddenly Ryohei, who had been watching to see if anyone was coming, said "Hide guys, their back!" With that everyone quickly scattered around and hid behind tables and counters. Ryohei flicked off the lights as he concealed himself behind the screen door.

Clack*

"Why the hell is it so dark in here?" asked Gokudera as he tried to make out anything at all in the pitch blackness of the shop. A small 'shush' caught his ear but before he could even step into the shop, the lights were suddenly flicked back on.

"Happy Birthday Gokudera!" shouted all of the present members, revealing themselves from their hiding places.

"Wha…?" Gokudera managed to stumble.

Giving the stunned silver haired boy a small push, Yamamoto chimed in, "Go on Gokudera, and Happy Birthday!"

After everyone finished congratulating him and handing him their presents, Gokudera had somewhat recovered and managed to say, "Thank you…everyone."

With that the party truly started, Lambo was hogging all of the food and I-pin was chasing after him. Fuuta was aside ranking the best party foods, with Kyoko and Haru watching intently. Chrome, Chikusa and Ken just sat at a table and munched on the party food. Bianchi was of course with Reborn, feeding him the delicious sushi which Yamamoto's dad had to offer. Meanwhile Nana and Yamamoto's dad were chatting about something leaving the four Vongolas on their own. Yamamoto, Tsuna and Ryohei each gave Gokudera a unique congratulations; Yamamoto with a hug, Ryohei with a punch and Tsuna with an awkward hug.

Strangely the door of the store suddenly opened and Hibari stepped inside, surprising everyone inside. He swiftly dumped a box in front of Gokudera and was gone as quickly as he appeared. This left everyone slightly stoned with shock, that's when a mist began to form around Chrome, before long the shadowy outline of Mukuro could been seen. As he slowly walked towards the table Gokudera was at, you could hear him 'Kufufu-ing'. When he reached the table, a box mysteriously appeared in his hand and he placed it next to where Hibari had put his present. With that he walked back to where Ken and Chikusa were and began talking with them after being separated for quite a long time.

After a while everyone recovered and a large cake was brought out. Everyone happily (well almost everyone) sang him happy birthday and said the well wishes. Gokudera was very moved by this and turned soft by saying a big 'thanks' to everyone. Before long it was time to head home, so everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. The last people being Gokudera, Tsuna, Nana and Reborn (and Yamamoto but it was his house so…).

Carrying all the presents in his arms, Gokudera turned around and said, "Thank you so much Jyuudaime, Reborn-san and Yakyuu-baka*." Before walking back towards his apartment.

***A.N.- Yakyuu-baka = Baseball Idiot, Goku's nickname for Yama. **

_**At Gokudera's Apartment**_

Gokudera had finally settled down all of the presents and began opening them. Getting up from the sofa, where he sat, he walked into a kitchen to get a cup of hot coffee. However he was quick to notice that there was already a steaming hot cup of coffee on the kitchen bench.

_Strange...if I didn't make a cup and no-one else has access to my house, how did it get there?_

Shrugging off the strange feeling he picked up the coffee and headed back to the living room. He took a sip of his coffee and then continued onto opening his presents. Reborn and Bianchi had got him a suit. Kyoko, Haru and I-pin gave him a necklace with an intricate cross on it, and the Kokuyo gang managed to cram a few packets of snacks into a box. Lambo had boxed up a lolly bag.

After opening a few other presents he was left with all the presents from the Vongola family. He decided that starting with his precious box would be best, carefully loosening the ribbon of the small box he found that there were 3 smaller boxes inside as well as a card. First opening the card, he realised that this was a combined present from Ryohei, Yamamoto and Tsuna, for inside each of the three had written their own thoughts about him. After reading the card he opened the smaller boxes one by one, Tsuna's one contained a ring with a skull with a few crystals incrusted in it, Yamamoto's contained one with a rose cross, and Ryohei's one had a cat head on it. Stifling a small laugh he began to unwrap the other presents.

Looking at Mukuro's suspicious 'appeared from thin air' box, he gingerly removed the ribbon and opened it. Inside was a sleek, silver gun. Gokudera was taken aback by the gun in the box, although considering it was Mukuro afterall it had to be something quite odd. Taking it out if the box, he examined the gun closer. Along the side there were rose vines engraved as well as odd symbols, smiling he considered that for once that tricky bastard had done a good thing. Putting it aside carefully he moved on to the last present, the one from Hibari. Ripping the amazingly neatly wrapped wrapping, he found an unlabelled box inside. Opening it he found the most unexpected thing inside. Bullet magazines, mostly ones that fit into the gun Mukuro gave him. This made him slightly suspicious of the two's relationship but what the hell? It was his birthday afterall.

Before long he had packed up his presents, finished his coffee, showered and was ready for bed. Jumping into bed and turning off the lights he quickly thought about the day's events. Soon he was drifting into a light slumber.

After a while, as he groggily opened his eyes he heard the sound of a grand piano echoing in the distance. Suddenly alert, he quickly grabbed his phone and glasses, leaving the lights off in case he manoeuvred his way towards the piano room. The strange yet warm feeling from before began to reform inside him. Shaking his head he stole a peek inside the room.

"Mother?" he exclaimed, a little too loudly. By the piano sat a young woman with long silver hair, who had once been his piano teacher. It was only after she died that he overheard the servants in his father's mansion say that she was his real mother. "But aren't you de…dead?"

"Hayato! I came especially to wish you a happy birthday. I can't stay for very long, but would you plan a song for me?" she spoke gently, gracefully standing up and vacating the stool for Gokudera.

"Thank you very much, mother. I've wanted to see you for so long, there's so much I want to ask you but I know just the right song to answer all my questions," Gokudera said as he made his way to the piano. As he began to play the soothing yet heartrending melody of Canon in C major, his mother placed pale hands on his shoulders and hummed along.

After the song finished she smiled brightly and said, "Very good Hayato, it seems you haven't truly given up on the piano. I'm very sorry I couldn't see you for the last time, but that's why I'm here now. Looking at the young man in front of me, I am extremely proud of you. Despite the hardship you loyally follow your boss and protect your friends, and gathering a lot of girls in the process." She laughed sweetly at her comment.

Blushing Gokudera replied, "It's not like that!"

Still laughing she said, "Alright then, let me put you to bed!"

"Ehh? I'm not a kid anymore."

"Oh come on Hayato, just let your dear mother do the honours," she pleaded putting on something that resembled puppy eyes.

"Honour? Okay fine then, since you asked so nicely," Gokudera sighed, realising that his mother was quite a naggy person.

"Hooray!" she cried as she literally dragged her stunned son into his bedroom. After he slid into bed, she sung a lovely lullaby which she used to sing to him as a child. As he slowly closed his eyes, she lightly kissed him on the cheeks and whispered, "Good night Hayato, stay well and take care of yourself."

_**Next Day**_

"Ohayoo Yamomoto, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna greeted his two close friends as they arrived at his house.

"Ohayoo Jyuudaime!" Gokudera basically sang, surprising Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Oi Gokudera are you okay? Did something happen last night?" he asked slightly worried about the overly joyous Gokudera.

"Nope, just that I dreamt of my mother for the first time," he replied as a genuine smile played on his lips. With that the three set off on their usual trip to school.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Woohoo! Happy Birthday Hayato~ :3**

I tried my best in depicting but it still turned out quite OOC. Either way I'm happy now that I've finished and I might write other birthday fics if I have time.

Meanwhile, **Please** **Review! xD**

Credit to; Kazuma, Hiro and Riku for their ideas on the presents.


End file.
